


redemption is a path paved to hell

by blackefaeriequeene



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kalijah, Klaroline, damon gets tortured, katherine is the queen of hell, temporary death of Caroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackefaeriequeene/pseuds/blackefaeriequeene
Summary: Caroline is killed by Cade and her soul sent to Hell. That's when she discovers that Katherine is the Queen of Hell and it's time for the world to pay their dues, especially the Salvatore brothers and the Mikaelsons plus the damsels in distress: Elena and Camille. Eventual Klaroline and Kalijah! Katholine BrOTP!





	1. an old friend

“You cannot escape your nature, Caroline” Cade had her trapped in a psychic field. She felt ripples of his magic press against her mind as she stared at him defiantly. “Your soul is mine. As is that of Stefan and Damon and even Enzo when I find him. And, make no mistake I will find him” He moved closer, stake in hand. “Better to surrender your soul than fight for the man who does not understand that there is no redemption for vampires” 

Caroline recoiled. The pain in her head was growing but she would not give up easily. Her soul was not his to take. “Not a chance. You must be deluded if you think I’m going to give up” She vamp sped towards Cade and tried to snap his neck.

“Shame” Cade forced her to the floor. “I had hoped for your cooperation” He felt her wriggle and increased the pressure on her mind.

Caroline felt like her head was about to explode. She tried to push him away but his grip was solid. Agony pierced her as she felt Cade thrust the stake deep into her heart. She frantically tried to pull it out but he still held it in her heart. Anger bubbled up. She lifted her head. “See you in Hell”

Her body began to desiccate as Cade watched on gleefully. She was dying. Again. Her mind filled with a thousand images as she sank into the darkness. Her mom teaching her to ride a bike. Her dad helping her with her homework. Baking cookies as children with Elena and Bonnie. Falling in love with Tyler. Dancing with Klaus. She let out a muffled scream. Josie and Lizzie. Another scream tore through her. Her daughters would be left alone. She wouldn’t get to be there for them. Sharp pangs of grief attacked her heart. She would never get to see them grow up. 

“That you will, Caroline. I assure you that I will have Stefan for your company soon enough” Cade watched as the life faded away from her shell of a body before her soul appeared in front of him. There would be no redemption. 

Caroline saw her body lying on the ground as she stepped over it. It was unnerving looking at her corpse. Her grey, washed out corpse. She stifled a cry. She was dead. She looked up and saw Cade approaching her. She tried to vamp speed away but something was blocking her. She was trapped. She thought logically. There was no way out for her. She was dead. But, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t do anything to save her friends. “Cade, you can have my soul but let Stefan live out the rest of his life. Leave Enzo and Bonnie alone” She squared up to him.

“Are you bargaining with me? You are dead and your soul is mine” Cade reached out to take Caroline’s soul. It was brighter and clearer than those he had taken before but there was no doubt it was his despite her nature. Vampires were owed to him. “So, I will take it and all others that I please” He sent it to Hell just as Bonnie arrived.

Caroline heard Bonnie’s anger as she felt herself being sent further and further away. The ground was shaking and Cade had been forced upon his knees. Bonnie’s eyes burned with fire. The last thing she saw was Cade being stabbed with a dagger by a vengeful Bonnie.

 

Katherine reclined back lazily on her throne as she heard the news. Cade was dead. A smirk rose as she thought of all the possibilities that had now fallen into her lap. She was now the undisputed leader of Hell. She licked her lips in excitement as she thought of all the havoc that she could unleash upon Earth. Upon the Mikaelsons. The Salvatores. Anyone who had offended her. She could take their souls and condemn them to Hell. To unending torment and anguish for the rest of eternity as they deserved. 

“My queen” A light haired vampire bowed as he entered the throne room. “There is a new soul to be processed” He opened the door.

Katherine looked bored until she saw precisely who was the new soul. “Welcome to my playground, Barbie” It was Caroline Forbes. Miss Mystic Falls. Now, that was a surprise. Cade had promised her Stefan and Damon but he made no mention of Caroline. She leant forward. “You’re in Hell now” 

“Katherine?!” Caroline stared open mouthed at the brunette on the throne. Katherine was in Hell. Katherine was the Queen of Hell. She was guessing that was the truth based on the carved black throne and ruby studded crown atop Katherine’s head. “You’re in Hell. This is where you got dragged away too” Caroline figured out.

Katherine flashed a smirk. “I’m not just in Hell, Blondie. I’m the Queen and now thanks to the Brady Bunch killing Cade I’m also the new Devil” She looked towards Caroline who looked astounded. The blonde really did have a flair for the dramatic. “Which means that I get to decide your fate” She was toying with Caroline who suddenly looked a lot more nervous. “How do you feel about a century of being locked in a room with hallucinations of Tyler and Stefan?”

“Katherine” Caroline was unsure how she felt about Katherine being alive. She had killed Caroline and made her into a vampire. But, Caroline remembered Katherine’s last words. She had claimed Caroline was better as a vampire. And, it was true. She would never want to be human again. And, she did sort of like Katherine and she had been sad at her death. But, she was alive. And, she got to decide Caroline’s fate. Caroline didn’t think Katherine would be vindictive to her because they had been almost friends. “I’m glad you’re not lost somewhere and-” Caroline paused for a second. “I’m sorry you died”

Katherine narrowed her eyes at the blonde. She had seen Caroline’s sorrow at her death and her acceptance that she was a better vampire. And, she quite liked Caroline even if she was a little too cheerful. She was a pretty good protégé. “Stop with the sappy sorry behaviour, Bambi. So I died. So what? I’m still here and Hell really isn’t too bad when you’re the bitch in charge” She grinned with a glint in her eyes. 

“So, you’re not going to send me to eternal torment?” Caroline quipped. “That’s unusual for the legendary Katherine Pierce” She was glad her gut had been right. Katherine would be an ally in Hell and she always got what she wanted. She always won.

Katherine winked with a mischievous smile. “I never hated you, Perky Miss Sunshine” She sauntered down the steps towards Caroline who looked much more at ease. “But, let’s just say when Stefan and Damon get here they’re going to get the shock of their lives. And, won’t that be fun?” Her white teeth were on full display and her eyes gleamed with revenge.


	2. revenge is a-coming

“You want to get revenge on Stefan and Damon?” Caroline stared open mouthed at Katherine. “I can understand Damon but Stefan?” Caroline would fight for her best friend. He wasn’t perfect but he didn’t deserve whatever Katherine was thinking in her twisted little mind. But, she needed to tread carefully. Katherine was capricious and she did not want to be on the receiving end of her anger.

Katherine looked undeterred. “Damon is certainly the worst of the two but wasn’t Stefan a Rippah? Didn’t he kill Bon-Bon’s love interest, Enzo?” Katherine kept her expression guarded. She was still undecided about Stefan. He had been rather helpful in her limited time as a human but then again he did stab her. 

“He also wants to spend his time as a human atoning for his mistakes. He wants to spend the rest of his life doing enough good to save him and if you take that away he’ll never get that chance” Caroline wanted him to live a happy, human life. Deep down, she knew that she had never loved Stefan and that he had never loved her. They had just been in love with the idea of love and had clung to each other throughout the trouble. But, that didn’t mean she didn’t love him. He was her best friend and had been there for her. 

Katherine crossed her legs in anticipation. One black stiletto pointed upwards to the rich purple celing as she leaned forward. “Go on then, Barbie. Defend your boyfriend” She had personally never bought the whole Stefan/ Caroline thing because they had no chemistry. They were best friends. Like Stefan and Lexi. Not like her and Stefan. She would still pick Stefan over Damon any day. But, was he worth being saved? 

“He’s not” Caroline took a deep breath. It was time to admit the truth. That Stefan was her best friend. That he would always be her best friend but that they could never be more than that. She saw the way he used to look at Elena and she knew he had never looked at her like that. 

Katherine motioned for her to continue. “Go on then. Don’t leave me in suspense” She examined her nails whilst waiting for Caroline to respond. “He’s not your what?” Katherine knew the answer but Caroline needed to confess. It would be good for her in the long run. And, though Katherine wouldn’t admit she did have a certain affection for the blonde-haired vampire in front of her and thought she could do much better than Stefan. 

“He’s not my boyfriend” Caroline confessed quickly. “I mean technically he is but we just don’t love each other like that. I’ve been noticing more and more that I just don’t love him that way and I know he only has eyes for Elena” She felt Katherine’s gaze on her prodding her to continue. “And, I’m tired of being second best. I don’t want to settle for someone who doesn’t love me” It felt so freeing to finally say what she had been bottling up for months. “But, that doesn’t mean I don’t want him to be happy” She hastened to add. 

Katherine’s eyes glinted with mirth. She knew it. Barbie didn’t need a Ken like Stefan. Caroline needed someone wild. And, she knew just who was perfect for that job. “We’ll leave Stefan to the side for the time being” She flashed a reassuring smile towards Caroline. “I would hate to be wrong” She shifted her legs so that they were both propped up on the throne. “Let’s talk about Damon and what he deserves for his sins” She looked Caroline in the eye, inviting her to share her thoughts. 

“Wait a second” Caroline wanted to clear something up. “You’ll leave Stefan alone?” It was part question and part threat. She may have been a baby vampire and she knew she couldn’t take Katherine in her domain but she was a forceful personality. “And, what about Enzo?” She had always been so protective of her friends and Enzo was no different. Bonnie loved him and she herself thought he had always been a pretty good friend. They had their differences and he did side with Lily Salvatore but he was still her friend.

Katherine let off a laugh. “We’ll see about Stefan Salvatore but for now, yes, I will leave him alone. I pinky swear” She held up her finger mockingly as Caroline looked on with her arms crossed against her chest. “And, as for Enzo, I have no personal issues with him and I do have better things to do than torment someone who clearly needs better taste in friends” She stood up abruptly. “Walk with me, Blondie. We’re going to talk about Damon and what he’s done” Katherine sauntered down the steps with a psychotic glint in her eye. 

“More like what he hasn’t done” Caroline muttered as she followed Katherine who quite obviously heard. Damon was a dick. She could never forgive him for what he did to her and she still hated him for it. Sure, she could make nice and pretend for the sake of Elena and Stefan but there was a loathing that would never leave. 

Katherine pulled Caroline into what appeared to be her bedroom. Or so Caroline assumed from the satin purple sheets on the California King Bed in the centre of her room. Katherine went directly to her wardrobe and pulled out a short, black dress. She handed it to Caroline as she found some heeled black booties. “Put these on. Unless, you want to continue wearing those tragic clothes” 

“Really?” Caroline huffed as Katherine gave her a look. Her top did have a rip in it but then again she had been staked. She did not want to put that dress on at all. “Do you not own any jeans or anything longer than a slip?” She looked at the dress again with disdain. “And, is this really necessary?” She appreciated the change of clothes but she would kill for a shower too and actual clothes. Not just the type of clothes Katherine wore. “And, what is this room?”

Katherine looked impatient. “This is your room now, Care Bear. There’s a shower over there and you can feel free to look in the wardrobe but I just thought you’d look hot in that” Katherine wanted to talk about Damon but she also appreciated that Caroline could probably do with a break. After all, they had the entirety of eternity to exact revenge on Damon Salvatore.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Caroline accepted the dress reluctantly with a wariness in her clear blue eyes. “And, isn’t this your room?” It was certainly styled in a Katherine like fashion. She would never choose the dark purples and reds that littered the room. Caroline opened her mouth. “And, you wanted to talk about Damon?”

“It might shock you to know but I don’t hate you, Princess” Katherine made her way to the door to give Caroline a reprieve. “I made you. And, I did a damn good job” She winked at Caroline as she stood by the door. She made to leave when she turned around as a thought struck her. “And, my room is bigger. This is just the default because I own Hell. You can redecorate but I doubt you’ll be here long enough” Neither of them would be if she got her way. “As for Damon. He’s condemned to Hell. He just needs to be punished” She strolled out of the room.

Caroline sunk down onto the bed, thoughts swirling round her mind as she processed the whole chain of events that led to her being in Hell with Katherine Pierce. A vengeful Katherine who wanted revenge on Damon. Possibly Stefan. And, what about Elena? Bonnie? Matt? What’s to say Katherine wouldn’t harm them? But, voice niggled in her head that Katherine hadn’t harmed her. Had promised not to hurt Enzo. And, she didn’t hate Caroline. It was a strange day when you got killed again by the supposed devil and ended up in Hell with your frenemy. She had to admit though that punishing Damon sounded good to her. More than a small part of her wanted Damon to suffer for his abuse. She wondered if Katherine knew what he did to her. That was one thing they had in common at least. They were both wronged by Damon Salvatore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! This is going to be relatively slow burn so I hope you’ll stick with it and if you have any ideas please leave them in the comments. I welcome all suggestions/ ideas on how to punish Damon!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you for reading! Please let me know if I should continue!


End file.
